


From a Place You're not There

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Sunpernatural, importing old fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: A mysterious forest, a mysterious voice.





	1. Yamada Ryosuke

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LJ.
> 
> Written and posted between: 02 October 2010 to 29 November 2010

Looking around him, mist covered the scenery, and Ryosuke was unable to make out what was before him. As the sun shimmered down, he realised that he was in a forest. Tall trees, cover with moss and ferns. The dew sparkled like diamonds as they reflected the Sun's light rays. The fresh smell of rain lingered in the air, as Ryosuke started to wonder around bare footed.  
  
The warmth and softness of the forest floor made it easy for him to move around bare footed. He wonders if he was currently in a dream. The last thing he remembered was that he was in school, doing basketball. He shrugged it off as he pretty much enjoyed being here instead of school.  
  
Soft notes of a voice followed the wind and that perked up Ryosuke's interest. A song that he vaguely know of, a voice that he'd heard before but who's voice is it? The name was some where hidden in his mind, and he unconsciously found himself moving towards the source of this mysterious voice.  
  
Walking deeper into the forest while following the voice, he found himself facing a wall that has no boundaries. Placing his ears on the wall, he heard a faint heart beat. 'That must mean that the person is somewhere against the wall." Following the wall, he came to a spot where the voice is the loudest.  
  
It was then that he realised that he had his bag with him. Pulling out a piece of paper and pen, he quickly scribbled a note, 'Your voice is really pretty. Why are you at the other side of the wall?', and he fold it into an airplane, throwing it over the wall.  
  
After a few moments, he heard the sound of paper unfolding, and followed by that, an airplane flew over the wall, and softly landed onto his hands.  
  
The note wrote, 'Thank you. I thought my voice wouldn't reach anyone's heart anymore.' That puzzled Ryosuke. Where is he exactly? This felt real enough. The warmth radiating for the Sun, the dew against his bare foot. Looking back at the note he recieved from the person on the other side, he muses over the person's handwriting, and trying to figure out what kind of person is he.  
  
Probably a guy, maybe a carefree one at that. His hands smoothen the crease on the paper. Tracing slowly over the characters, he listened to the voice again, and was lulled to sleep.  
  
When he woke up, he found himself lying in the sick bay. "You're finally awake! You got knocked in the head quite hard in your class's friendly game of basketball." The nurse smiled at him as she handed him a leave from class slip. He took it and muttered a thank you before running out of the room. As he pocketed the slip, he found a piece of paper in his pocket.  
  
That was weird because he was sure that there wasn't any paper in there before, not to mention that he didn't remember keeping any papers there. As he pulled open the paper and glance over its content, his eyes widen.  
  
It was the piece of paper that flew across the wall. It was the note that the person gave him.  
  
There was a tug in his heart, as tears wielded up in his eyes for some unknown reasons. He felt relieved, that the person was real, and not only a part of his sub-consciousness.  
  
And for the rest of the day, he gave everyone his best smile, and the piece of note was kept neatly in his file.  
  
But he didn't know that, this was the turning point of his life, where something was about to happen.


	2. Nakajima Yuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from LJ
> 
> Written and posted on: 03 October 2010

Yuto looked up into the sky, and felt the warmth of the Sun radiating through his body. _'Where am I?'_ Was what's going through his mind. He was Nakajima Yuto, a renown idol of this century. His face could be seen in many commercial posters in the city area, and girls all over Japan, and maybe the rest of the world, fawned over him.  
  
Bathing in this spotlight, Yuto had wished to be free from it many times. It wasn't because he didn't like his job. In fact, he LOVE his job and didn't stop until the staffs had to actually force him to take a break. He love his fans too, because they are the ones that made him enjoy his work every day. They set his goals.  
  
But the fact was, Yuto loved simplicity. The entertainment world was equivalent to a battlefield. It was war. Paparazzi love to hide in some corners and just snap away with their cameras, digging up the next big scoop that would put these entertainers to be the next hot topic, for maybe ... weeks or months, or even be remembered for a life time.  
  
His eyes adjusted to his surrounding and he found himself surrounded by trees much taller than him and he breathed in the fresh and cold misty air that engulfed him. Taking slow but steady strides, he sang of a love lost. Twirling around in his bare foot, he closed his eyes, and the images just pops out of his mind naturally.  
  
His lover's name was at the tip of his tongue, but he bit it. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he let them flow down his face. He released all of his emotions, as tears flowed freely, and smiling like a fool as he slowly remembers the time he had spent with his partner.  
  
When he came to a stop, he realised that he was facing a huge wall. Leaning against the wall, he sang in a soft voice, the tune that he only sang for his lover.  
  
A paper plane flew over the wall, and landed a few feet away from where he was sitting. Scooping up the paper plane, he opened it and found that there was someone else that was over the wall. He placed his bag that was on his shoulders down and pulled out his writing supplies to reply to this person.  
  
After successfully throwing the plane to the other side of the wall, and hearing the soft sounds of the crumpled paper, he started to sing the same tune his lover loves. Somehow, he felt a nostalgic feeling overwhelm him.  
  
Looking at the words on the letter again, he faintly smiled. Than he felt that he saw this hand writing before. His eyes widen in shock, as his finally whispered out the name that was at the back of his throat. "Ryosuke?"  
  
The next thing he knew, he woke up in his dressing room. The staffs crowded around him and said that he had fainted during practice. All of them were worried, because of what had happened a few months back. Dismissing the staffs and excusing himself, he wandered towards the toilet, and stuck his hands into his jeans pocket.  
  
'Was that just a dream?'  
  
Than, a shuffled sound came out of his pocket, and Yuto pulled out a piece of paper that wasn't there in the first place. Opening the piece of paper, tears just rolled, and a smile that was long gone appeared once again. That wasn't a dream.  
  
Ryosuke was at the other side of that wall.  
  
But, what is that place? Would he ever see Ryosuke again? Would Ryosuke remember him? Shouldn't Ryosuke be ... His thoughts stopped there and shook that thought out of his head. All he knew is that what happened there was real, but that person might not be his lover, Yamada Ryosuke. Their handwriting might be similar only.  
  
Sighing, Yuto washed his face, as he prepared himself to practice his dance moves.


	3. 5 months ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened 5 months ago that changed Yuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from LJ
> 
> Written and posted on: 15 October 2010

"Ryosuke!" Yuto shouted towards the shorter boy as he waved his arms in the air frantically to catch his lover's attention. Noticing his boyfriend smiling like a fool, he ran towards him, attacking him in a full blast hug. They stayed there for a moment, forgetting that they were in public. They were in their own world, just a normal Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke.

 

Ryosuke was the one that broke the hug and pulled Yuto's hat lower, so to cover his boyfriend's identity from the crowd. Giving the taller boy a soft smile, he tugged his sleeve towards the restaurant where they had their first date.

 

Both of them were childhood friends who just stuck together like glue. It was during the last year of their middle school that Yuto gathered all his courage to confess to the older boy. At that time, Yuto had already entered the entertainment world, but never once did he let his popularity affect his friendship with Ryosuke.

 

Much to his delight, they immediately hit-off. Because of Yuto's idol status, they couldn't publicly show their affections to one another, moreover, they were both guys. And that was unacceptable to the majority of the public.

 

Walking through the streets, Yuto could only plaster a smile on his face, appreciating Ryosuke to be patient and cool-headed about their relationship. The older boy didn't complain about their current relationship, not even once. Every time when Yuto got all worried about how Ryosuke feels about hiding their relationship, Ryosuke would always give him the smile that was specially reserved for Yuto, and say, "Yuto, I don't mind. As long as you're by my side when I need you." And all of a sudden, all the insecurities within Yuto would just melt away, and vanish into thin air.

 

Entering the restaurant, they took a seat in a corner, and ordered their meal. Some girls sitting near them was whispering in a hush tone, but both of them heard their conversation loud and clear.

 

"Look! Isn't that boy cute? With his chubby cheeks! And his eyes! They are like sparkling."

"Oh wait! The other boy looks like THE Nakajima Yuto! Oh my gosh!"

 

Yuto further sink into his seat opposite Ryosuke, as Ryosuke giggled at his boyfriend's reaction. He knew that Yuto loves his work, but he is also human, and wanted some privacy in his daily life. Bending over the table, he whispered into Yuto's ears, "Don't mind them."

 

In return, Yuto gave Ryosuke a pout, and Ryosuke could only laugh at how childish his boyfriend is. He couldn't believe that the boy sitting in front of him was actually the same boy on stage. He attended almost all of Yuto's concerts, and he must admit, Yuto was amazingly hot, sexy and mature during the shows. It was never a side that Yuto would show him in their daily life. However, now in front of him, is an immature Yuto, acting like a spoiled brat, pouting.

 

"You know, the way you're pouting looks like you're inviting me to kiss you." Ryosuke bluntly stated, trying to joke.

 

Yuto then grinned like a child and said, "Then kiss me. No one would see." And that statement caught Ryosuke off guard. Yuto's grin widened, as he shows Ryosuke a peace sign, acting like a 5 year-old that has managed to persuade his mother in buying him a new toy.

 

Picking up Yuto's dare, Ryosuke leaned over again, and quickly brush his lips over Yuto's grinning smile. It was now Ryosuke's turn to grin madly, as Yuto's triumph expression turn into a goldfish like expression, with his month opening and closing several times.

 

Little did they know that there was something terrible that was going to happen the next day.

 

"WHAT IS THIS? Can you give me an answer Nakajima." Yuto's boss slammed the table with the day's newspaper. On the headlines, was a picture of Ryosuke and him. Worst of all, it was taken when Ryosuke had given him a chaste kiss. Although their faces weren't clear, it was clear who they were to those who knows them. For the public, almost everyone knew the one sitting down was the famous Nakajima Yuto, and the other one standing was a guy. However, for those who knows both of them, it was easy to recognise that they were Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke.

 

Yuto could only stare at the article in disbelieve. He was very sure that there wasn't anyone stalking behind them when they entered the restaurant. His world started to turn, as he felt his head getting heavier and heavier, and he fell into the darkness.

 

Waking up at the sound of his phone ringing, he realised that he was sent home. He picked up his phone reluctantly, as he wanted to be segregated from the rest of the society. But, the phone call he received made him dash out of his house without any disguise.

 

"Nakajima-kun, this is Mrs. Yamada. Ryosuke is ... Ryosuke has been admitted into the hospital."

 

Along the way, he had earned many stares from the public. Whispers could be heard, but none of them were clearly heard. He didn't have time to listen to them gossiping. Ryosuke was in the hospital. There was only one thing in his mind.

 

Yamada Ryosuke.

 

When he reached the hospital, he was quickly greeted by Ryosuke's mother. The women was crying silently, with her husband hugging her. When both of them saw Yuto. They didn't reprimand him. They didn't look at him in disgust. All he saw from their expression was sadness.

 

When Yuto approached them, Mr. Yamada pulled Yuto into a hug too. A hug that Yuto didn't know that he needed. A reassurance.

 

A hug of acceptance from Ryosuke's parents.

 

They slowly explained to Yuto what had happened. Apparently, his fan girls in school had called Ryosuke to the nearby park after they had saw the article. As the Yamada's had saw it too, Ryosuke's mother had decided to follow closely behind the big group of Yuto's fan girls and her precious son.

 

When they had made sure no one was there, a girl stood out, probably the leader, and grabbed Ryosuke by the hem of his shirt. She spat in disgust, saying all sorts of nasty comments about Ryosuke. After awhile, all of them started to pressure Ryosuke, and as Ryosuke started to back away, he didn't realise that he was at the edge of the side walk.

 

After one more step, he tumbled out onto the road, and unfortunately, a car came rushing pass and didn't have time to stop, banging into Ryosuke and the impact threw his lifeless body a few feet away. The bunch of fan girls could only stare. Ryosuke's mother could only watch all these unfold in front of her eyes. Not only did the fan girls didn't call the ambulance for Ryosuke, they even spatted that he had deserved it. The driver that had knocked him down had drove off immediately, not wanting to take responsibility.

 

When Yuto had heard this, he was stumped. He didn't know that Ryosuke had to suffer so much. Tears started to flow, and Ryosuke's mother hugged him in console.

 

Then, she told him something that made him cry even harder.

 

"Yuto-kun, we don't blame you. You're the person that made Ryosuke smile the best. Thank you. Both of us accept your as who you are."

 

After what seemed to be a millennium, the doctors came out of the operating room. The 3 of them were stunned when they heard what the doctor told them. "Yamada-kun is conscious now, but he might not make it. You should say your good byes now."

 

Yuto was the last one to enter Ryosuke's ward. The Yamada's excused themselves, knowing that this pair of lover would need this last moment together. Looking at Ryosuke, Yuto didn't know what to say. Tubes were stuck into the older boy's perfect body, and his breaths were heavy and laboured. Seeing Yuto, Ryosuke smiled softly, and waved for Yuto to come closer.

 

When Yuto was at his bed side, he pulled off his oxygen mask, and pulled Yuto down for a kiss. Yuto was absolutely shocked with Ryosuke's actions, but before he could say anything, Ryosuke broke off the kiss and whispered to Yuto in his now rough voice, "I love you Yuto, no matter where I am, no matter if I had forgotten you. Please, find me again and make me fall in love with you again. Yuto that would be our last kiss. I ... love you ... forever."

 

And Ryosuke's hand landed on the bed, eyes closed. He was smiling like an angel, at peace. Yuto couldn't comprehend. Ryosuke just left him. Just like that. He pressed the bell of the nurse, but no one came. All he could do, was scream in frustration in the lonely and empty hospital ward, holding onto Ryosuke's now lifeless body.

 

"Ryosuke, I'll find you. I love you too." And Yuto collapsed onto the ground, unable to accept the fact.

 

Unable to comprehend that the person that he has love all his life has vanished from his life, forever.

 

For a few weeks, there wasn't any news about the idol that made the girls in Japan fawn over him. In a small corner of the obituary in the newspaper, was a picture of the smiling Yamada Ryosuke in his last glory. Now, almost everyone knew about the Nakajima Yuto scandal, and who was the other mysterious guy that shared a kiss with Yuto. There were many comments that were flying all over the internet when the public knew about Ryosuke's identity, and what had happened to him.

 

'Such a poor guy. I pity him, but their relationship is unacceptable for me.'

'HA! Who cares about that Yamada guy? Serves him right! He stole Yuto-kun from ME!'

'I do understand how he would have felt.'

'Fan girls shouldn't get into their idols private life! Much less interfering and causing a person's death.'

'I believe that the fan girls are not at fault! They didn't mean it right?'

 

Yuto read all of these post, some bashing their relationship, some that supports them, some ... he didn't even want to continue. Slamming his laptop shut, Yuto laid own on his bed, which felt empty because of the space between him and the wall was really glaring.

 

It was the spot that Ryosuke would sleep whenever they had sleepovers.

 

Nakajima Yuto had locked himself in his room when he came back from the hospital. His handphone was switched off, so no one from the company could contact him. His family tried to persuade him to come out to eat, but he didn't reply them every time. One night, his father sat outside his door, and told him that he and his mother would always support him, no matter what is his sexual orientation, because love could never be forced. Only than, Yuto went near the door and muttered a 'Thank you' loud enough for his father to hear.

 

But he had never stepped out of the room whenever his family was outside. He would always bathe during the midnight and early morning, and he didn't touch any food. His appetite had disappeared. He didn't want to do anything. Yuto needed the time to escape from this reality, and slowly let the fact sink in.

 

On the 3rd week in his lock in, Yuto's body couldn't handle the stress, and he collapsed.

 

His parents were worried, and broke into Yuto's room, only to see their son on the floor unconscious, and Yuto was quickly rushed to the hospital.

 

When the checkup was done, the doctor said that Yuto couldn't accept the fact of Ryosuke's death, and that had done some damage on his brain, however, there isn't any threat, for now.

 

In a comatose state, Yuto saw Ryosuke in his subconscious. He saw Ryosuke shake his head in disbelieve, and he heard his boyfriend say, "Yuto, you know better than to start starving yourself! You're already so skinny! Eat up, or I'm going to force you to eat the next time."

 

And with that sentence, Ryosuke disappeared into the darkness, with the last words, "I love you Yuto, don't forget the promised you've made. You'll find me right?"

 

"I'll find you, I promise." And everything went white.

 

Slowly, Yuto's eyes fluttered open and he saw his parents' worried expression. Smiling slowly he told them, "Tou-san, Kaa-san, I saw Ryosuke."


	4. Morimoto Ryutaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Morimoto Ryutaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from LJ.
> 
> Written and posted on: 03 November 2010

Morimoto Ryutaro looked up from his desk and tried to comprehend with the current commotion going on in the class. Looking around, he saw that the girls were in their cliques, gossiping while looking at the crowd in front of the classroom.

 

That's where all the guys are apparently crowding around. _'A new kid?'_ was what went through Ryutaro's mind. But he was sure that there isn't anyone transferring into their class at this point of time. Unless his memories are failing him of course.

 

That was when he heard his name being called, by none other than his best friend Yamada Ryosuke. "RYU! HELP!" He stood up from his seat, and the noise of the chair being dragged out silenced the class.

 

Looking forward, at the crowd of guys, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Oi, Yama-chan come out from that human wall." was all he said, and the guys crowded around Ryosuke backed off.

 

Ryutaro isn't a delinquent. No, he was far from being a delinquent. Morimoto Ryutaro was known for his good grades, and also being a _really_ good student, thus in the Student Council with Ryosuke.

 

However, everyone knows that **no one** should disturb him when he's asleep. Ryutaro was never good with mornings or waking up, so he'll be really grumpy, and his patience would be really thin.

 

How thin?

 

Here's an example.

 

A guy from their class accidentally pushed Ryutaro's table while he's asleep, and that woke Ryutaro up. Ryutaro stood up immediately, and threw the guy across the room, what's more is that the guy was at least twice the size of Ryutaro, or even more. Well, that's expected from the karate club's chairman.

 

"Ryu, thanks." Ryosuke sighed in relief as he took his seat next to Ryutaro's table. Looking at Ryosuke, he wondered what Ryosuke did, that made the whole class start gossiping.

 

As if reading his mind, Ryosuke smiled slightly, "Do you believe that there's another world? Like, an alternative world from ours'. The people would be the same, their personality might be the same too. Do you believe that there is one?"

 

Ryutaro was now looking at Ryosuke with interest. This person sitting in front of him would talk about monsters and ghosts like a 5 year-old, even though he's already 17.

 

Ryutaro was 15, but in the same grade as Ryosuke because he skipped grades. Yes, he's that smart. This time, the way Ryosuke talked about this was actually different.

 

While explaining, he had that soft smile constantly plastered on his face, his eyes were hazy and looking at the clouds, like he can see something that Ryutaro can't. It was like Ryosuke was reminiscing.

 

A nostalgic feeling overwhelmed Ryutaro as he listened to Ryosuke. "Ne, Yama-chan. I think I would believe you." With that, Ryutaro pulled out a piece of paper that was folded neatly, and unfolded it to reveal the contents to Ryosuke.

 

Looking at the piece of paper Ryosuke's eyes widened in disbelieve. This letter was clearly written by Ryutaro's boyfriend.

 

"Ryu, when did you get this? It's _his_ handwritting. I thought he had ..."  Ryosuke's hands started to shiver as tears started to well up in his eyes.

 

"You wouldn't believe it. I got this letter last Monday, when I blacked out during council duty. When I woke up, I was actually wondering in a forest, and I came across a wall. I thought I heard someone singing across the wall, so I threw a note across it. And I got this note as a reply. The next thing I knew was that I was in the infirmary. I thought that the forest thing was a dream, but I found this note in my pocket when I was walking back home. I couldn't believe it. Even if it's a prank, there's no way someone can forge his handwriting."

 

Fiddling with the tip of the note, Ryutaro folded it neatly again, keeping it in his wallet where it's safe. "A forest and a wall? The wall is ever stretching right? With no ends." Looking at Ryosuke in shock, Ryutaro nodded as Ryosuke described the place like he had been there before.

 

"Ryu, yesterday after I was knocked down during Physical Exercise, I was at a forest. I don't know what happened, but I was there. I heard someone singing and I wanted to find the source of the voice, so I followed it. I was standing in front of a huge wall, so I threw a note over. And I got this note as a reply." Ryosuke pulled out his note and showed it to Ryutaro

 

"Do you know who's that person? Anyone you know has this handwriting?" Ryosuke just shook his head in disappointment. "But I did felt a nostalgic feeling overcome me when I received it. It's like I knew who the person is. It's like ... I love the person. Weird huh?"

 

Both of them just laughed lightly, trying to shrugged their current feeling off. The teacher had stepped into the class anyway. After greeting the teacher, Ryutaro glanced out of the window and stared at the passing clouds.

 

He was thinking of his boyfriend. They weren't the sweetest couple. They didn't show their affections to each other in public. But they were happy. But why did _God_  take him away?

 

He turned his attention to the teacher teaching algebra, but to be truthful, he only has one person in his mind now.

 

Okamoto Keito.

 

'Keito, where are you? I miss you.'


	5. Okamoto Keito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Okamoto Keito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from LJ
> 
> Written and posted on: 03 November 2010

Looking up from his seat, he pulled out his wallet and gazed at the picture he had kept properly with care. In the picture, was 3 young boys in their 17s.

 

A tall and lanky boy had his strong arms wrapped around a shorter boy who had a blush decorated on his features, but smiling nevertheless. Another boy had a smile that displayed his pearly white teeth, and pointed to the hugging pair.

 

His thumb brushed over the picture where the shorter boy's face was.

 

"Yama-chan, do you know that Yuto misses you a lot? He's finally coming back to work. Do you know that he had locked himself up? You would probably know, since he told me he saw you when he was in coma. Yama-chan, you're beside Yuto right?" The guy talked softly to the cold autumn night.

 

He is Okamoto Keito, another famous idol, a good friend of Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke. He knew of their relationship, and he was always there when they went out on dates, so there wouldn't be rumors about the pair. But he wasn't there the last time the pair had their date.

 

Keito was out of town on a drama filming, and he couldn't be there to make it seem like a boys' day out together. Honestly, he felt guilty. Really guilty.

 

"Keito!" A tall figure waved, and ran towards him. Yuto wasn't smiling his usual smile, but it was better than seeing a tall walking zombie of an idol. The cartoon image of a zombie Yuto made him laugh a little, and he walked towards Yuto and gave him a high-five.

 

Suddenly, Keito felt a surge of dizziness, and his world started to spin. Images flashed through before his eyes, and he collapsed on to the ground, holding onto his head in pain.

 

Yuto started to panic, "SOMEONE! CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

 

When Keito opened his eyes, he was engulfed by the bright lights of the hospital ward. Looking around, he saw that his father was at his side, holding his hand. His manager was at the edge of the bed talking to Yuto and Yuto's manager was talking on the phone, probably to the company.

 

"Keito, are you okay?" his father's eyes had evident traces of worry, and Keito swore he saw faint dried tear tracks on his father's face. Too tired to find his voice, Keito just nodded and smiled. A simple gesture to comfort his father.

 

Both Yuto and his manager soon went out of the ward, and his father went to work, so only Yuto and him was left in the room.

 

"Yuto, I've just saw the weirdest things." Keito croaked, and went into a cough fit. Yuto immediately handed him a cup of water, and patiently waited for Keito to finish it before talking.

 

"I've died before, in another alternate world. I know you wouldn't believe it, but listen to me first." Yuto's eyes were wide open, but nevertheless nodded, urging his friend to continue.

 

"I was embracing a younger boy, probably 15. He's like a hamster, and was absolutely mature for his age. We spent so many time together, smiling and joking. I guess we're a couple, and although we're not the sweetest, we were happy. I can feel the contentment even now. I could still feel his warmth and remember the smell of his hair." A small smile graced Keito's features, like he was speaking of a person he had known for a long time and loved. But Yuto knew better. Keito haven't gotten into a relationship, yet.

 

"But you know what is the weirdest thing? I saw Yama-chan. 3 of us were friends, and all of us were just leading a normal student life. He was the same Yama-chan. I can just feel it. There's another world out there, but it's separated from our's. The places there are exactly the same, like mirror images, printed to perfection. The people are probably the same too, because Yama-chan was there." Keito mumbled, and saw Yuto's eyes go wide open.

 

Fiddling with his pocket, Keito pulled out a note and passed it to Yuto.

 

_I'm Morimoto Ryutaro._  
_By any chance, are you Okamoto Keito?_

 

"What's with this note?" Yuto questioned, and Keito smiled. He explained that before this encounter, he was once in a forest, and was met with a never ending wall that was really tall. He received the note from the other side.

 

Looking at the note, Keito sighed. When he was asked why was he sighing, his reply was this.

 

"The boy I was dating in my vision, was called Morimoto Ryutaro. And the Yama-chan I saw isn't just a look alike. He name IS Yamada Ryosuke."


	6. Memories, and enter the YabuHika pair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what will happen when the YabuHika pair shows up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from LJ
> 
> Written and posted on 03 November 2010

Lying on the school's rooftop, Ryosuke started to ponder, about the many things that had happened recently. The note that flew over that mysterious wall. Who was that person? Why is this bothering him so much?

 

Pulling out that note again, his eyes graced over those words that he had already memorised by heart.

 

A name was at his tip of his tongue, and it rolled out, "Nakajima Yuto ...?"

 

"Who's that, Yama-chan?" Ryutaro had joined Ryosuke at the roof, throwing a packet of strawberry milk towards the older boy's direction. Ryosuke just shook his head, trying to find a face to fit the name.

 

Than, he felt as if the world was turning, literally. He had immediately sat up, only to land on the floor again, his world going black.

 

"YAMA-CHAN!"

 

Images flashed passed him. Memories. Was all these his memories? Apparently, they were. He saw his face, and ... was that Keito's face that just flashed pass?

 

He saw himself holding another guy's hand, and he could feel that person's strong arms around him. That person's voice had whispered into his ears "I love you, Ryosuke." And to his surprise, he heard himself replying, "I love you too, Yuto." What is going on?

 

"Yama-chan! Can you hear me?" Ryutaro was shocked when he saw Ryosuke faint. What had happened?

 

Slowly, Ryosuke's eyes opened, and they were unfocused. His mouth were moving, saying something that Ryutaro couldn't hear. Slowly, Ryosuke's voice got louder and louder, and Ryutaro heard what Ryosuke was saying.

 

"Yuto. Where are you? Yuto."

 

* * *

 

In the other place, Yuto was shocked at what Keito had just told him. His Ryosuke was in another world? What is this? So does that mean that the note that he got from the other was really from Ryosuke? What in the world is going on?

 

Yuto collapsed onto the chair, trying to comprehend about all these happenings. He knew that Ryosuke had said to find him, but in another world? How would he go there to find him? "Ryosuke, where are you? Tell me how am I suppose to find you."

 

The door of the ward slid opened, and a tall guy came in. He was dressed in a business coat, and probably in his 20s. "Nakajima Yuto and Okamoto Keito?" His voice wasn't actually gruff, which Yuto had expected to be.

 

The guy smiled a little, his eyes had a hint of sadness, and he spoke again. "I'm Yabu Kota, the guardian of the 2 separate worlds. Actually, just one of the guardians."

 

Yuto tried to speak, but Yabu had held up his hand, a signal for him to stop and listen to what Yabu had to say.

 

"I'm aware that both of you had entered the Timeless forest, which connects the 2 worlds together. And yes, it's the forest with the enormous wall." He smirked as he saw Yuto's face turn pale, thinking why did Yabu know what he was thinking.

 

"There are 2 other people from the other world who had entered the forest and communicated with you. Yamada Ryosuke and Morimoto Ryutaro. My colleague, or should I say, friend, is probably currently talking to them as we speak. And we're also aware that Mr. Okamoto Keito here has gotten the memories of his life in the other world. We're bringing you back to our head quarters."

 

"Wait!" Yuto stood up abruptly, causing the chair to fall down. His eyes were filled with disbelieve. "What do you mean? Why are you bringing us there?" Yuto didn't understand anything. What is this guy trying to do? Suddenly appearing here and saying that he's going to bring him and Keito to what ever head quarters?

 

"Calm down, Yuto-kun. We're just bringing both of you to the Timeless Forest, where us guardians live. The other two would be there too." And that had caught both the boys attention. 'Ryosuke would be there?'

 

That thought that brought tears to his eyes. He would be able to see his lover once again? Would Ryosuke remember who is he? 'Ryutaro ...' Keito's eyes widen. He would be able to see that boy! Would he love him? Since Keito was dead at the other side, would that 'Ryutaro' be frighten when he sees him?

 

Many questions wen through both the boys' mind, but once they looked at each other, they said in sync, "Bring us there."

 

* * *

 

"Ryutaro. I've died in another world." Ryosuke mumbled. "I have a boyfriend there. His name was Yuto, Nakajima Yuto. Keito was there too. Both of them were idols. Me and Yuto were so happy together, yet..." Tears rolled down Ryosuke's cheeks, remembering how he had died in the other world. He didn't blame his boyfriend, but why did the fangirls had to do this to both of them?

 

Was Yuto alright? Is he sad? Did he eat and sleep well? Question came after question, like a never ending pattern, until the door of the roof top opened, and revealed a guy dressed in black.

 

"Yo! I;m Yaotome Hikaru! Yamada Ryosuke and Morimoto Ryutaro right?" His face hung a bright smile, and he came closer to help Ryosuke back to his feet. "Don't worry, I'm not any suspicious person, although I know I look like one. I'm going to kill Yabu for putting me in this suit." Hikaru pulled on his tie, and loosen the hem of his dress shirt.

 

Both Ryutaro and Ryosuke didn't know how to react. "Oh, both of you are to come with me back to the Timeless Forest! You know, the forest with that big creepy wall? There are two people waiting for you there!" Hikaru's grin got bigger and wider.

 

Ohh, how priceless are their expression. Deciding not to be someone evil for the day, he slowly explained to the two younger boys about the Timeless Forest, and that he is actually one of the guardians of the two worlds.

 

"The two person who are waiting for your ... What are their names again? Yuto and Keito?" Almost immediately, both boys perked up, eyes widen. "Yuto?" "Keito?" Walking pass Hikaru, Ryutaro curtly said, "Lead the way than."

 

Leading the way, Hikaru opened the door of the rooftop, and suddenly, Ryutaro and Ryosuke found themselves in that forest after passing through it. They tried to hide their surprise, and continued to follow Hikaru's lead.

 

After probably, ten minutes, they arrived at a house, and they heard someone shouting, "HIKA-CHAN!"

 

Hikaru had immediately turned around and waved with all his might, shouting 'YABUUUUUUUUU!' Behind that person, who's name was probably Yabu, since Hikaru was shouting it, were two people, as they came nearer, Ryosuke and Ryutaro had each breathed out a name. "Yuto?" "Keito?"

 

Both of them moved forwards, and when the other two saw them, Keito had immediately ran towards Ryutaro and embraced the younger boy in his arms. Ryutaro had immediately return the hug, repeating Keito's name again and again.

 

"Ryutaro, I promise not to let you go anymore."

"Keito, you remember me? Thank you." And the younger boy's tears finally flowed, glad that he could once again be held by his boyfriend.

 

Yuto stood rooted to the ground unable to believe that Ryosuke was right in front of him. "Ryosuke?" That was the only signal that Ryosuke needed, and he ran towards Yuto, tears flowing freely.

 

"Ryosuke, I found you."

"Yuto, I love you. I remembered everything." Yuto had raised his hands and wiped the tears off the older boy's face. He swore, he would never let Ryosuke leave his side again. Not the second time.


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of both worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from LJ
> 
> Written and posted on 29 November 2010

Yabu clear his throat, and all four boys looked at him, only to try to hold in their laughter. For some reasons, the stern Yabu that had fetch Yuto and Keito wasn't so stern anymore. Now, imagine Hikaru propped up on Yabu's shoulder and hugging Yabu's head. Yes, that's exactly why they four younger boys are now trying their very best not to laugh.

 

"Hachibee, would you get down my back now?" Yabu tugged on Hikaru's shirt, and Hikaru climbed down, facing Yabu with a pout.

 

"Let's get into the house first before we talk. It'll get cold soon anyway." Hikaru suggested, pointing towards the house.

 

Teas were served, and everyone had warmed themselves. They had all gathered at the dinning table. "Alright, let's introduce ourselves again. I'm Yabu Kota, and this dork here is Yaotome Hikaru. We're the guardians of the two worlds." Yabu smiled a little, and Hikaru mumbled, "Well, I'm the dork that you love anyway."

 

Nodding their heads, Hikaru spoke up.

 

"Well, we brought all of you here to meet each other because, apparently there's an error in the two worlds. In normal circumstances, you'll die at the same time in both worlds. But that doesn't seems so for the four of you."

 

At this point, Yuto's eyes were wide, and  Ryosuke had unconsciously clung onto Yuto's arm. Keito remaind calmed, and Ryutaro spoke up.

 

"What do you mean by the four of us? So far, I know that Keito had died in my world, and Yama-chan had died in the other. What about me and Yuto?"

 

Yabu smiled a little and took out a book, reading aloud it's contents. "Nakajima Yuto. Age 6. Died after suffering brain damage due to a high fever. Morimoto Ryutaro. Age 0. Still birth."

 

Looking at Yabu in disbelieve, Yuto recalled the nightmare he had when he was 6. He remembered that he saw himself dead, and he was now able to comprehend.

 

As for Ryutaro, he stood still, not believing. A pair of strong arms encircled his body, and he found himself sitting on Keito's laps and leaning into the embrace, finding the support over this new information about his life in the other world.

 

"So far, there was only two cases within these 20 years. And that was me and Ko-chan. People who has these kinds of error would eventually get the memories of themselves in the other world, like Keito-kun and Yama-chan here who had just remembered." Hikaru pointed out.

 

The four boys looked as if they were in a daze. This time, Yabu took over. "Don't worry. Nothing's wrong with you. Those people who have these kind of occurrence would stumble into the Timeless Forest, one way or another. They would always encounter someone they love from the other side of the wall." Looking at them, Yabu stopped awhile.

 

"So what's the point of bringing us all here?" Ryosuke had asked straight to the point, just as Yabu had expected and he smiled.

 

"All of you can stay here with Hikaru and me, and become the guardians of the two worlds. Or, you can return to your own respective worlds to live without your loved ones." Simple, short, straight-forward.

 

Yuto and Ryosuke had almost immediately stood up, and answered in sync. "We'll stay."

 

"I never will let go of Ryosuke anymore."

"I don't want to leave Yuto alone."

 

Hikaru smiled and bear-hugged the two younger boys, shouting a "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!", jumping around like he was sugar-high.

 

Ryutaro fidgeted, and told Keito, "You can go back to your world if you want. I wouldn't force you." Deep inside Ryutaro, he wanted to stay here with Keito, like how Yuto and Yama-chan. However, he would want to respect Keito's decision too.

 

"I'll stay of course. Would you stay with me?" Keito's arms around Ryutaro's waist had tightened. Smiling, Ryutaro turned back and nodded happily.

 

Both boys felt a hand on their shoulder, and looked up to see Yabu. "Welcome to our family."

 

"Now, each pair will share a room! Your belongings are already in your respective rooms~!" Hikaru announced, grinning at the younger boys' expression.

 

Suddenly, Yuto asked, "Than we're just going to disappear from that world?"

 

"Nope, you'll be found dead in your own respective worlds. Well, technically you might as well be. In here, you would never age. That's why it's called the Timeless Forest. And the time here, one day might as well be almost 1 year in both worlds." Hikaru smiled.

 

"Would your leave your family behind and stay here to maintain the balance of both worlds?"


	8. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-Dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from LJ
> 
> Written and posted on: 29 November 2010

"D-dead?" Yuto's eyes widened in disbelieve. A slight shiver could be felt in his arms. Memories of their respective families flashed through the four boys' mind. Would they leave for the sake of love?

 

"I don't mind. If it's to be with Yuto." Ryosuke was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence. Eyes were all fixated on him. A small smile grazed his lips as he continued. "But I wouldn't force Yuto to stay, since he loves Raiya really much. I don't think he'll bare to leave him."

 

Immediately, the sound of a chair being pushed back could be heard. Strong arms embraced the older boy, warm tears fell onto his shoulder. Turning around, all he saw was Yuto crying. "Idiot. I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world. You left me once. Please, not again."

 

"So I guess both of you are staying." Yabu slowly crossed his legs as he sat down, sipping slowly on his tea. He knew the pain of being separated from someone dear. Turning to look at Hikaru, he was glad that he had made the same choice as Yuto years ago.

 

"I'm staying." A firm stand. The soft spoken Keito made his stand. Looking at Ryutaro, his eyes softened, as if telling the younger boy that the choice was his.

 

That had caused both of them tumbling onto the marble flooring, as Ryutaro had attacked his boyfriend with a hug. "Well, I'll take it as those two are staying too." Hikaru walked towards the stairs, and motioned for the others to follow.

 

There, on the second floor was a sculpture. Of two lovers being separated by a wall. "People with these kind of dimensional errors. They are usually pairs that are being separated due to some circumstances. Sickness, family, society." Sadness was evident in the eyes of Hikaru as he told them the reason of these dimensional errors.

 

"But not all of them would have these kind of errors. They have to be faithful to their partners. That's why not all the couples that were torn away would end up here." Yabu had continued, seeing that Hikaru was almost at his limit.

 

It was obvious that the younger boy had some difficult in controlling his emotions due to his memories.

 

The curious looks on the others' faces made Yabu smile. "We were separated by our family. They didn't accept these kind of relationships."

 

Each of them shared their story, of how they were separated through the discrimination of society because one of them was an idol. Of how the cruel fate of sickness had pulled them apart. Of how their families had ridiculed their partner.

 

"Now, let's start to teach you how this world works."

 

Abandoning everything from their past, they paved their own path, walking on it with their partner. They would never let go of that hand. Not anymore.


End file.
